Children of Glass
by KamikazeFlap
Summary: The heat brings out strange things in some, things that maybe you never knew exsisted. Lemon. Lemon. Lemon. xXKohaku/KannaXx


There was so much heat pervading them, not the half pleasant dry heat that brings draughts and dust storms, but a wet sticky warmth that reflected and mirrored orange in the thick pregnant air. This was the sort of weather that rendered its wary victims bed ridden and immobile, drenched in a stewing layer of sweat, struggling to breathe more air, than boiling spit. Yet somehow the angry sky was over cast and dull, purging the earth of shadows, and leaving a depressing aura over the empty quiet streets.

In the largest village in the area not a single person braved the streets; they simply laved up each other's sweat over cool private bathes and eased their bleeding blistered toes. The extravagant multi-story inn was also edging on desertion as its patrons and silk clad courtesans retired to places without the excess body heat of the common room. This left the children all alone together.

Kohaku and Kanna huddled over a tray of sweet warm dumplings and a carafe of dilapidated sake, neither of which had been touched. Somehow the boy found there was too much saliva in his mouth to accommodate any food without it becoming soggy and wet. He just sat staring at the little bowl of sake continually debating whether or not to down it. For some reason he imagined it going down his throat scalding hot and bitter, the taste to seep into his mind and mouth forever acidic. His thin yukata that he'd received from the innkeeper found its way soaking wet, shrugged off his shoulders and wreathed around his slim middle. Normally the almost complete nudity wouldn't be tolerated but somehow the sheen on his lean shoulders and taut hairless chest validated the gesture. The boy gave up fanning himself long ago to lazily drift off into space as sweat dripped off his nose.

Every once in a while he glanced across the tray table at his companion, as she sat silent comfortable even under all her hair and clothes. She didn't eat or speak or even blink, just stared at Kohaku under dark glazed eyes, hooded with spit black eyelashes so long they cast withering spidery shadows on her pale cheeks. Maybe someone such as her didn't feel the heat as he did. The very thought of it made Kohaku half relieved and half furious.

Still she sat oblivious, all glossy doll-like eyes, fiber glass hair, and smooth unbroken porcelain skin, with a slight spot of creamy pearlescent peach lubricating her small pinched mouth. The slight clouded light in the common room made that little piece of life shimmer wetly in an opal array of colors. Somehow it brought a little of both life and death to that pretty doll's face, those pretty little girl's lips.

They'd been alone together for a while now, awaiting instructions but receiving none. So they wondered aimlessly. There were always things to do, people to see, experiences to be had. It was just the two of them looking after one another. Kohaku began little by little to find the Kanna's childlike incompetence endearing. Sure the girl could have your soul but she had a hard time moving a bucket of water or lighting a fire. She was not made for physical labor after all. Still to see someone so solemn and unmoving struggling with facial feature's marred with confusion was entertaining at best.

The little girl's eye reflected a mute curiosity as Kohaku drifted into a dizzy calm all of the sudden. She tried not to worry herself and sat still and silent with two little lily white hands clasped uneasily upon her lap. She watched the boy in front of her slump a little lazily as a minute bead of sweat rolled obstinately down his childishly young face. It glossied over cinnamon freckles with a wet varnish. His smooth eye lashes brushed upon those checks and stayed there in rest.

Kanna made a fidgety move to try to wake him from his slump, to no avail. She wiggled again a little impatiently. Was the heat really so bad? He was still breathing… maybe he was just tired.

The girl had never needed sleep like he had. She never needed much at all really, yet he seemed to find times when he deemed her hungry or tired to stop for a rest. He was really so carelessly kind. She lifted one of her small smoothed hands up to touch his face. Instantly she felt the shock of his immense heat, and sweat. Kohaku's deep browned eyelashes fluttered open with a calm and mild surprise. His deep dark eyes stayed trained on the little girl before him never wavering. He had a sweet mellow kindness in those chocolaty eyes.

"Kanna," Her name passed ghostly silent though his lips; the mouth that he'd previously thought top wet was now blithely dry and gritty, as if he'd rolled stones around his mouth all day. Stoutly he moved his tongue over his own shapely pinched lips, covering them in a sheen of liquid. He cleared his throat, "Your hand is cool as ice."

She moved flinchingly to take her hand from his face, but stopped as one of his able bigger hands covered hers possessively, and pressed it to his face. He sighed in contentment and made an automatic move to nuzzle that little hand, trapped in the cage of his fingers.

"This feels like heaven," he smiled eyes still closed, looking as though lost in a pleasant dream.

The younger child stared at the boy in front of her, as she deftly swallowed a choking warmness in her throat. Without a thought she lifted another one of her flighty silken hands to his other freckled cheeks, and felt the responding shiver with an unsolicited pleasantness. Something sweet and slippery felt as though it were climbing up her throat, and she swallowed again regretfully.

Kohaku leaned back his head and smiled lifted those little hands on the balls of his cheeks. He was very silent for a few moments perhaps scanning the ceiling for his thoughts, then looked back to her patiently waiting form.

"Kanna?" , his round eyes smiled with him as he bared his teeth, "Will you lay with me?"

Instantly the girl's eyes widened with a dash of surprise and self consciousness. It took him a long moment before realizing his mistake and he flushed an even deeper shade than he'd already achieved. His eyes lit shyly as he stumbled over unintelligible word, yet somehow he only reached the same conclusion and repeated himself. He looked down silently and absentmindedly ran a thumb over the hand he still held captive.

Kanna only let her eyes follow that thumb for a second before lowering her eyes. There wasn't a word that would be willing to leave her. She wanted nothing more than to run her finger over ever inch of him. It was such a strong erg it was overpowering. She raised little shaking fingers from his face, silently asking him permission to release her them from his possessive grasp. Still she could hardly bare to bring them to far from the comforting warmth he radiated and trailed the pad of a finger down his face, across a strong square jaw, over the bumps and hallows of a strenuous neck, and down his bare chest to that bundle of cloth that was lying haphazardly around his waist. She could barely do as she just as she did and couldn't understand how anymore or any less contact would have been beyond unbearable. Her hands shook all on there own as she hoisted Kohaku's limp arms into the sleeves of his yukata, and tried to fasten it a little better around him, but stopped when pulling at him started sucking her breath from her lungs. All the while he stared silently, feigned composure written on his face.

There was a long silence where they just stared at the floor.

Together they started to move out of the nothingness, both gaining bravado in the same instant and gathered themselves up to their bared feet, and pattered across the warm mat flooring to their room.

It was dark in there with the shades drawn and the pair stumbled over to their own feet looking for a futon. Somehow their thin arms managed to keep in contact the entire time. Heat was exchanged between fingertips and goose bumps.

At the futon Kanna taking a rare initiative, pushed lightly at Kohaku's chest encouraging him to lie back into the bedding. She took the time to get him settled, picking over his flushed face and body like a fettered mother before shyly moving herself under the blanket as well. By the time she finally allowed herself to lay still she was feeling a hot chill run down her spine. If they were just lying together, why couldn't she breathe, why were her legs twitching and restless, aching just to move? She sullied herself listening to the stuttering breathing of her companion, but never would allow herself the pleasure of coming closer to that mouth and breathing his breath.

Something under the sheets moved, and the ruffling sound of sheets was almost absent in its loudness throughout the innocently silent room. Kohaku's lean fingers wrapped themselves in Kanna's small hands, and they both jumped with the sudden contact but held tighter than they should to each other, as if anchoring one another to the world of the living. They refused to look at one another, instead only conveying their mutual pleasure with feather-like strokes of the thumb and forefinger. Kanna allowed herself a nervous shiver. At this point there were no thoughts in her head except ones involving Kohaku. She was completely overwhelmed at how one little touch could make her thoughts abandon her, how just being near him could make her feel this wide foreign heat.

She rose up to a sitting position almost mechanically casting any reason or bias she gathered aside and let herself be taken over by feeling. Her pale peach lips trembled on their own accord and she let them. She let them. Something strange bade her to turn to the nervous bewildered form beside her and allowed him an instinctual predatory smile. Kanna placed one of her delicate hands on his face and ran her fingers slowly over the skin there and reveled in the pleased look in his half closed eyes.

Her other hand found that spot on his chest where his young heart lay thundering. She slipped her hand under the color of his yukata to press her fingers even closer to the skin above it. Her pale hair dangled around Kohaku's face heavenly as she gazed down at him. He shuddered at the warmth displayed in those deep dark loving eyes. He gazed back with and equal warmth and mirrored her by capturing one side of her face and caressing it lightly. He tucked some of her white hair behind an ear. They just stared sweetly at each other for a few moments in complete silence. The atmosphere in the room was such a drowsy rose warmth.

Without incitement the air broke and Kohaku raised himself on an elbow to capture her cool smiling mouth. They both shook with the electricity of the sudden contact and parted. Again their shameless eyes met looking for something regretful in one another without ever finding a thing. They kissed again very chastely and solemn, just a motionless melding of innocent lips.

Kohaku began to stroke through her long hair lightly, feeling its silken texture between his fingers and the sweet cool scalp that lie underneath. It was such a strange thing for him to suddenly have such free reign and enjoyed her soft hair blindly. He moved his mouth from hers to run those silken strands over the sensitive nerves on his lips and shuddered at the very feel of it. It was so strange, so foreign and it felt so very good. The little girl stared at him intensely and felt every little pleasant feeling with him as she mirrored every little smile, every little twitch and shudder ad it crossed across his face.

This time, as the child had gained a bit more daring, Kanna leaned into him pecking lightly at first, testing the waters, before leaning in for a another light full kiss. However, with an uneasy rising intensity, Kohaku's hands found their way to the base of her neck and began to increase the pressure there. There lips met together with a sweet pleasant pressure, and the girl parted her lips slightly in an attempt to ease it. Her fingers on her free hand rubbed against his bared chest idly, and the sensation made him shake beneath her.

An arm wrapped around her small middle and lowered her down to the ground with him, to lie atop his chest. She idly allowed her limp legs to fall on either side of him. Their lips hardly parted once. Kohaku's mind registered the taste of a sweet summer peach for an instant before the fleeting hallucination left him. There slicked lips parted for the sake of breathing, regretfully. Even so the boy nipped at her plump swollen lips, took another deep musky breath, and then sucked that lip back into his mouth forcefully. She gasped into his mouth, surprised at his uncharacteristic forcefulness.

Kanna slipped her tongue into his mouth to quell his assault on her lower lip, and shuddered at the responding groan. He was getting heady and caught up in her, and became somewhat desperate for it. It seemed like it had been so long since someone had laid a gentle hand on him or cast him a compassionate look. He reveled in it, he reveled in her, in every little flick of her pink tongue, in every little tantalizingly slow movement of her bruised little lips, and every infectious shake that ran through her slight frame.

She seemed to understand his solidarity and indulged him. Her little mouth with those pale girl's lips moved from his in a pleasant sounding gasp. A strand of sticky shared saliva connected them still as she leaned over him. Her dark eyes looked him over as he obligingly heaved under her, completely at the little girl's beck and call. His eyes were shaded and loving with that same infernal sweetness that had always drawn her to him, made her love him. A slick smile ran over her lips causing their connecting line to thin and spatter on the boy's chin.

Her peach lips lowered down to suck a smooth earlobe into her mouth for a second before hastily moving her mouth to his bared neck, to that place that thrummed with his heartbeat and caressed it with her tongue. Her small hand still splayed across Kohaku's chest grappled roughly with the skin there mimicking the motion of the pounding heartbeat beneath its grasp. She lowered his yukata roughly to his waist to get better access to the plains of his lean toned chest. She softly kissed that spot several times and laid her head there for a long moment to have its rhythm beat into her head.

He wiggled beneath her impatiently, looking right flushed, and for the first time she noticed something pressed against her outer thigh thrumming hotly. Kanna lifted her head from his chest and gazed up at his face almost mischievously, only to be met with a fierce blush and shy eyes. She moved up to his face to kiss those hot checks reverently, and ran a hand through his damp hair. For a moment she ceased all movement to meet those painfully soft eyes and peck his several times on his nose, lips, eyes, and ears, merely letting her lips graze the skin she'd looking at so many times before.

Kohaku was surprised at her. He had never seen more movement, more initiative from her ever and he enjoyed it. Still she never spoke a word, and although little ghosts of emotions that she, perhaps, should have felt passed over her face, she always returned to that mask of hers, making him wonder if any little smile he'd caught may have been a hallucination, dolls cannot move in such ways after all. Neither should she.

He lay patiently beneath her, breathing hard, with eyes trained on the ceiling as that little girl pecked away at his face and chest sweetly and very innocently. She seemed completely unmoved by his state of undress and their positioning on the futon, opting only to explore more, kiss more, and find more hidden skin to lavish with those delicate underused hands. He on the other hand was about to lose his mind. The room was so humid and dizzy and confiding, like falling through the rabbit hole to find that there were chairs resting peacefully on the ceiling. Hands that could never lift a pail, lips that never moved wore scalding trenches in his skin with their painful caresses. The dolls eyes held a loving stare that thrilled him beyond belief. She was truly such a perfect creature.

Gaining some composure Kohaku began to reciprocate her assault, impoverished. He tasted her dolls lips and breathed over the hollow of her neck. He thought of all the strange thoughts that had ever entered his head and tried to bring them to life, touching place that before he'd only vaguely desired to touch. Half-heartedly he reached up to remove the ornaments from her pale hair to let it stay on its own, unabashed and tousled as if she'd just woken up.

They got more and more tangled in each other, merely writhing with an unnamed desire. The boy felt so odd. His chest was tight and all his breath seemed to be flying there and flitting around. He felt as though he was choking and at the same time running very fast, feeling the burn in his lungs, and the sharp vagueness of the dizzy world.

He gasped as one of her little legs moved from its place at his side to settle between his thighs, pressing again his groin intermittently as she moved back and for the between his chest and his face. The motion was tantalizing and he lost focus for a short moment, laying his hands on her thin shoulders. He began to rock against her leg a little desperately and she rocked back still occupying herself with nibbling on his sweating skin.

Kohaku moaned in desperation. He was bursting at the seams and dizzy, but he didn't want the feeling to stop. His young companion had had a rare dominance streak doing things that she desired to do, kissing where she wanted to kiss, moving where she wanted to move, and he was more than happy to oblige her wandering hands and mouth. Still his fingers ached to be on her, to each and every piece of her and touch it, taste it. And when she moved a meandering hand, much lower than she'd previously dared, he secured her more roughly than he'd meant to around the waist and moved to flip them, so that she lay beneath him, with her white hair billowing around her perfect little face. Kanna looked at him dully but the boy wasn't fooled, she felt much more than she appeared to. She had to.

Kohaku allowed his fingers to hastily pull at her kimono, while he traversed over he face and neck with desperate lips and tongue. He moved so much faster than the tan tiling little minx had. Somehow he was incredibly desperate to feel her skin again his, fully and completely. Would she freeze him to the core or make him sick with fever, for some reason he couldn't decide.

His fingers struggled over the obi before tossing it roughly to the side, and tried to rip the white robe like garment from her, only to snag on hidden inner ties. With clumsy shaking hands he reached under the fabric and ran his hand down the inside seam to find a tie. It seemed like hours before he'd managed them all and threw the kimono open only to have to struggle with another worn beneath it, but he persevered and laboriously slung that from her to. Kanna was left blinking lying beneath him half-naked in a pile of her clothing as bedding.

Kohaku paused a moment to run his weary eyes over her form. She looked ghostly as ever with her pale, pale skin but what surprised him most was her very small size under all her clothing. She had knotty boney legs and a hollow rib cage. Still he looked to with positive lust, for all she wore were little white undergarments. That body looked so dear, so perfectly doll-like, he half expected to find a neuter if he were to draw more clothing from her. The little pinkish tips of nipples gave him reassurance however that she wasn't a doll, or at least if she was, she was an anatomically correct one.

Her heavy lidded glassy eyes held no shame, no embarrassment at baring herself to him. She gazed back the same way she always had, dull eyes and all, but somehow he could feel the positive warmth pouring out from her soul reaching out to him. He laughed lightheartedly to her heart, hoping it at least would respond before leaning down to kiss the spot where it was to lay only to be reminded that no heart lay in the pale child's chest.

He was deterred only for a moment as one of her thin arms reached up to untie the sash on his yukata with one tug, letting it fall open much more effortlessly than her own had. Those soft hands moved enticingly slow over his forearms, moving the little yukata aside then placing it on the ground gently, if just to torture him with her slow movements. She looked back to him innocently and moved a hand over his backside, trying to pull him close to her in a romance less gesture.

The boy responded by doing as he was told and settling his pelvis down to her. He shuddered realizing that there were only two thin pieces of cloth separating them now. His body lied out fully to cover her and he felt her small chest heaving against his own. A moment later he put his arms to the kimono-covered futon on either side of her and used them as levers to help him grind against her for a moment. Kanna shook beneath him.

The feeling there was intense. They were practically melded, intimate beyond intimate. The two now lost them selves to that simple sensation, no longer opting a childish glances and explorative kisses. They just moved together, panting and pressing desperate kisses over one another's mouths, their tongues sloshed against one another sordidly.

Kanna gently pushed at his chest, separating their mouths and halting his jerking movements. She breathed heavily through reddened lips. "Kohaku," she muttered with more than just that word on her lips. He looked at her for a long moment in sort of disbelief before blazing a hot trail of kisses over her little chest, her soft belly, then haltingly ran his teeth over her smooth thin legs. He let his hands follow, with little white underwear gripped with two hands. He tossed that aside too, feeling a little dazed. The girl leaned up and solemnly placed him in a similar state of undress.

Kohaku came back to his former position on top of her, hardly breathing and met her cold dark eyes with his own fearful ones. She did not hold the same fearfulness he did only made a miniscule purring sound and wiggled her little hips. Her eyes still didn't look quiet so playful however, Kohaku resolved that the eyes were not the window to her soul.

He swallowed hard and shivered as a small hand danced over the skin on his back. The little child leaned up to kiss him and bite at his lips. She nuzzled his tense jaw.

The without even a thought, he sank himself into her. Hard.

She did make much of a move in response after that rather than to flinch slightly at his sudden movement and wrap her arms around the trembling form of the boy to calm him.

They lie there together for a long while, without moving or hardly breathing. It seemed like forever, and even a second was tortuous. Nothing in the world had that feeling, not even the sweet things they'd done earlier could compare. This was electricity. This was sugar. This was bliss. This was death. But as wonderful as it was and as wonderful as more would have been Kohaku couldn't seem to find the strength to move, and she waited with her eyes close, swimming with a strange feeling. They were all alone in so many ways.

She was the firs to move, with a slight movement of her hips, followed by a halting gasp. Kohaku took this to wake himself from his stupor and pulled back slowly with his eyes clenched shut. That's all it took really to make them move against each other. With a few more slow movements, an ache inside himself bade him to move faster, and witlessly he obeyed. At this point he couldn't really trust his thoughts so instead relied on the blind animal instinct that had led him this far already.

They rocked together, creating wet sounds neither of them had expected off handedly, and rumpling the sheets and clothes beneath them; harder every second it seemed. Such a simple blind thing really compared to the shy kisses and caresses of earlier but it was also much more. The heat was so great that tears started pricking at the corners of their eyes.

Suddenly that little girl called out for him and pulled him close. She pulsated around him and threw her head back breathing as hard as she could to get enough air. Her climax brought him with her. Shuddering and panting atop one another, swimming around in nothingness and heat, for there was so much heat pervading them.


End file.
